


Swimming With Fishes

by queenmagnus



Category: Stargate - All Series, Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 05:57:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5697553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenmagnus/pseuds/queenmagnus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SG-1 has plans to spend the day fishing at Jack's cabin. Before Teal'c and Daniel get there, however, the remaining members of the team have a little bit of fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Swimming With Fishes

**Author's Note:**

> This a repost from my account on FF.net. You can never have too much Sam/Jack fluff!!

Jack cast his line out far into the small pond, the whizzing sound it made soothing. Fishing was his favorite way to unwind, to release some of the stress that came from his very stressful job. Most days he sat by the pond alone, enjoying the relative silence of the wilderness surrounding his cabin.

He was not alone today.

A second line cast out, a couple feet farther than his own. She did not say anything but a quick glance at the smugness on her face told him she was very fond of this fact. His quick glance turned unwillingly to a stare. The sun was high in the sky and the golden rays shone bright in her face, her cheeks getting slightly red from being unprotected from its harsh exposure. He watched as she reeled in the line, her blonde hair shimmering in the sunlight.

She turned to him, a question on her lips, and he quickly turned his attention back to the pond, hoping she did not notice how intently he had been staring.

"Sir?"

"Yes, Carter."

"Are there actually any fish in this pond?"

He smiled. They had been sitting there for awhile without so much as a nibble on either pole. He was actually surprised it took her this long to figure out the game was rigged, that there was no prize to be had.

"Sure there are, Carter. If you peek over the side of the dock you can see some of the smaller ones." He smiled mischievously as she sat down her pole and took a couple steps to the dock's edge. She peered over and pulled back quickly.

"I don't see anything."

"You've got to look over more, they're almost under the dock."

Again she peered over, this time farther.

"Sir, I still don't see any fi-"

Her sentence was cut off mid-sentence by a loud splash. Seconds later she was spluttering in the waist deep water off the edge of the dock.

"Jack!"

He was laughing and yet he felt a flutter in his chest when she used his first name. The sight of her was one he would not soon forget. Her hair dripping, clothes soaked and clinging to her athletic form, and her eyes fixed on him with mock anger.

"I'm sorry, Carter, I just couldn't resist myself."

Sam huffed at him and waded her way toward the dock. He watched as she tried to pull herself back up but failed, dropping back into the pond with another splash. She looked at him exasperatedly. Then she extended her arm out to him.

"The least you could do is help me back up."

He couldn't argue with that. He set his fishing pole in a hole in the dock, walked to the edge and leaned over to grab her hand. He gripped it tightly and began to pull but instead of her getting back on the dock he found himself being pulled violently down. He landed not so gracefully in the water next to her, his whole body completely submerged beneath the shallow depths.

"Sir?"

Sam had been in a fit of laughter but it turned to slight panic when he did not resurface right away. _"Oh great, I've killed Jack O'Neill."_ She thought to herself. She did not worry long for a few seconds later he leaped from beneath the water, launching a handful of slimy seaweed in her face.

"Oh, you're going to be sorry for that one, _sir."_ The added title was mocking now and he felt his heart beat a little faster for it.

"Oh, really?" The challenge had been accepted.

Several minutes later Teal'c and Daniel arrived to find their two closest friends soaking wet on the dock, clumps of seaweed stuck in their hair. Jack was picking pieces out of Sam's golden hair and she laughed as he undoubtedly made some joke about monkeys.

"Uh, Jack?"

Jack looked up and saw their two new guests looking curiously at them, Teal'c's eyebrow was arched in a look of bemusement. Sam actually giggled at the sight of them, something the three men had not heard too often.

"There's no fish in the pond." She said as she burst into a fresh fit of laughter, Jack joining in with her.

"I think we missed something here, Teal'c."

"Indeed."


End file.
